Sora the Keyblade Master in The Return of America Sings
This Audio Animatronic Show That Stars Sora, Goofy and The Marc Davis Style Type Critters Which The Show Will Combine with Disneyland's America Sings and WDW's Mickey Mouse Revue. The Show Could Be at Disneyland Park in California, Japan and WDW's Magic Kingdom in Florida. The Show Could Be Where the Bottom Floor of The Hungry Bear Restaurant Is. The Audio CD of This Soundtrack Will Be Released Somewhere at The Gift Shops. The show brings back America Sings, which was closed down in 1988. Plot Sora meets up with Goofy, who is fishing, at the Critter Country Campsite. Goofy asks Sora if he remembers America Sings. Sora, however, does not know what America Sings is. Goofy tells him that America Sings used to be a show in Tomorrowland before it closed down, and it was said to be replaced with a new attraction, but the attraction was scrapped later on. Sora has never saw America Sings before, so he decides to think over it. Finally, he gets an idea. He goes up to Goofy and tells him that they can both get their Disney friends together and bring back America Sings. Goofy thinks this is a great idea. A while later, Sora, Goofy, and their friends have gotten together and are sharing the plan. Isabella and the Fireside Girls start building, while Goofy gives Sora the song lyric sheets for the show. The other Disney characters decide to throw in songs of their own into the show. Sora decides to change the show's name from America Sings to The Return of America Sings:A Disney Hoedown. Characters Voice Cast *Haley Joel Osment- Sora *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Rob Paulsen - José Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog *Alyson Stoner - Isabella *Ariel Winter - Gretchen *Isabella Acres - Katie *Cymphonique Miller - Holly *Tiffany Espensen - Ginger *Madison Pettis - Adyson *Isabella Murad - Milly *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Nicole Anderson - Herself *James Arnold Taylor - Raccoon, Goose *Tom Kenny - Weasel *Tom Kane - *Joey Camen - Alligator *David Lodge - Turtle *Cody Cameron - *April Winchell - *Kimbo Slice - *Steve Blum - Raccoon *Wally Wingert - *Bill Fagerbakke - *Pat Musick - *Neil Kaplan - *Alex Borstein - Cat *Andre Sogliuzzo - Sombrero-wearing dog (with a Spanish accent) *Dee Bradley Baker - *Frank Welker - *James Avery - *Scottie Haskell - *Reece Holland - *Luana Jackman - *Bob Joyce - *Jonathan Redford - *Chad Reisser - *Josh Keaton - *Jimmie Wood - *Nathan Carlson - *Carmen Twillie - *Harry Middlebrooks - Coyote *Randy Crenshaw - *Michael Lanning - *Linda Harmon - *Nick Jameson - *Rick Logan - *Susan McBride - *Bobbi Page - Mother Possom *Andrea Robinson - Mother Rabbit *Ashley Brown - *Brian Sutherland - *Emily Skinner - *Andrew Samonsky - *Kaitlin Hopkins - *Sean McCourt - *Fred Tatasciore - Crocodile Songs "Let's Get This Show Back" - Sora "Yankee Doodle" - Goofy "Dixie/Little Liza Jane/Camptown Races" - Turtle, Bear and Geese Quartet "Home on the Range" - The Dog (Dressed Like a Cowboy) "I've Been Working on The Railroad/The Fireball Mail" - Geese Quartet "Polly Wolly Doodle" - The Swamp Boys (Alligator, Fox, Moose and Weineer Dog) "Pop Goes the Weasel" - Goofy and the Weasel "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf" - The Three Little Pigs "The Three Caballeros" - Donald Duck, Jose Caroica & Panchito "It's Not That Easy Bein' Green" - Kermit the Frog "Never Smile at a Crocodile" - Possum, Toad and Raccoon "The Fireside Girls Song" - Isabella and The Fireside Girls "The Old Chisholm Trail" - Saddlesore Swanson "Who Shot the Hole of My Somebrero" - The Bear "Down by the Riverside" - Hens, Foxes, Swamp Boy Frogs "Only a Bird in a Gilded Cage" - Bird in a Gilded Cage and Fox "Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay" - Storks, Geese Quartets (male and female), Pig, Bird in a Gilded Cage and Fox "Friends and Neighbors" - The Lake Hoohaw Funky Band (Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, and Baby Butter Otter) "Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas "Almost There" - Tiana "When You Wish Upon a Star" - Nicole Anderson "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - The Entire Cast Trivia Merchandise Category:Disney attractions Category: Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Anaheim Berlin Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:The Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland